Mine
by lotusunset
Summary: [ONESHOT][ZUCEST, ZUTARA] Oh, Zuzu. You're such a horrible liar...since I saw you pin her to a tree. Just like this...and then you kissed her, just like this...


A/N: Feel free to tear this plot bunny apart. For, I need punishment for doing this instead of working on my creative writing homework in class today. D:

**WARNING: ZUCEST, FIRECEST, ZUKO/AZULA BELOW...**along with a tinsy itty bitty bit of Zutara thrown in...

* * *

"Hello, Zuko." purred the Princess, a sly, sly smirk on her dazzling pink lips. She had finally caught him alone, away from that old fuddy-duddy, away from the Avatar and most importantly, away from the waterbender.

"What do you want, Azula?" spat the ex-prince, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She replied sweetly, standing up on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear. He didn't say anything to her, "So who's that girl you're always with, the waterbender. Is she your girlfriend or something? Because if she is, you just broke Mai's fragile little heart."

"I never liked Mai and you know that." Zuko scowled.

"So she is your girlfriend, the waterbender." Azula concluded.

"No, she's not."

"Oh, alright then...Why did I catch you two out in the woods last night?" Azula knew she had put him in an awkward position now. She placed her hands on her brother's chest, pushing him tightly up against the tree he had been leaning on.

"She dragged me out there. She wanted to...train." Zuko tried to press himself farther into the tree to escape his sister's touch. She sighed.

"Oh, Zuzu, you're such a horrible liar...Since...I happened to see you pin her to a tree...just like this..." said the princess, softly. She moved her hands up to his broad shoulders, stepping closer to him to make sure there was no space left between their bodies.

"And then you kissed her. Just like this."

Azula pulled herself up to meet his lips with hers. The first kiss he placed was soft, barely any contact at all. The fugitive prince didn't move, he just stared down at his sister, who had a cruel, cruel smile playing her pretty lips. She kissed him again, with more force. Zuko just stood still. This contact, with his sister. It was scarier than any bolt of lightning she could throw at him.

He pushed her away with a growl.

"You're sick, Azula."

"Hush up, Zuzu. I'm not done with you." She whispered in his ear, trailing her fingers up his neck and to his face. She could feel his mangled flesh trembling beneath her fingers; she could hear his ragged breathing and see the secret fear in his eyes. Azula, of course, took it as a cue to install even more fright within him.

She captured his lips again, but this time, with an expert tongue she pried his lips apart. Disgusted, thoroughly disgusted by her actions, Zuko pushed her away again.

"You are so sick, Azula." He panted. He had been holding his breath, she noted.

"Can't you just shut up and let me have my fun? I told you, I'm not done with you." she spat, digging her long claw-like nails into both his cheeks, dragging them through his skin. Azula could see that he wanted to scream, but his fear and his pride would forbid it.

With blood dripping down his face, Azula figured he kind of looked like a water tribesman, with red war paint messily painted across his face in four stripes down his cheeks.

"Zuko? Where'd you go? We're leaving pretty soon, you know!" Both of the fire sibling's heads turned towards the sound of the voice. Zuko showed a look of relief while Azula sported one of pure malice. She looked back at her elder brother.

"You're luckier than you think, you know. So is your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"I'm in a good mood. That's why, and besides. I really don't want a crazy, annoying waterbender trying to chase me down because I killed you." Azula stepped away from him.

"Zuko! Where are you!" called the voice again.

"Give me the knife. The one uncle gave you." Azula urged, holding her blood covered hand out.

"Why should I?"

"If you value your life, and your girlfriend's, I suggest you hand it over."

"What do you need it for?"

"Amidst all the fighting, you accidentally burned yourself to death. Being the noble little sister I am, I tried to save you, but it was too late. You were already dead, and this was all that was left of you."

"I hate you." Zuko declared, handing the knife to his sister. It only caused her to smile.

"Oh, I know Zuzu, I know. But you have to remember..." She stepped in again, closing the gap between their bodies, "You'll always be mine...always." With a demented grin, she licked the blood from his left cheek. Zuko closed his eyes as she did the deed. The princess made especially sure her normally pink lips were now red with his blood before she kissed him one last time. Unlike the others, this kiss was soft and if it hadn't been coming from Azula, it'd be sweet as sugar. "You'll always be mine, Zuko, always be mine..."

When he opened his eyes, Azula was gone and Katara was in her place, staring up at him with her big blue eyes and her geniune, honest smile.

"Zuko, what in the world happened to your cheeks? You look like you're wearing war paint or something."

"You don't want to know, Katara, you don't want to know." He sighed.

"Yes, I'd like to know, Zuko, I'd like to know." Katara replied lightly. She reached out and gently grasped his hand, "Come on, you have time to tell me what happened. I won't tell your Uncle if you don't want, or anyone else for that matter..."

"No, you really don't want to know." He insisted, his sister's words echoing in his head.

_"You'll always be mine, Zuko, always be mine..."_

* * *

**R&R PLZKTHX**_  
_


End file.
